darkagesofcybertronfandomcom-20200215-history
MASH
Back to 2011 Logs Hammerstrike First Aid Lifeline Ratchet Magnum When we left off, Hammerstrike, First Aid, and Lifeline had just gotten under the edge of the dome. The trio were headed for the repair bay for First Aid to check in, and for Hammerstrike for his shrapnel injuries. Lucky for the pair, it looks like Ratchet has already setup a triage center under the dome's protective surface. "If you can walk, you can wait!" Ratchet shouts at a small group of incoming walking wounded. "Anyone in arms, leave them here, otherwise, you're going under the shelter until we can get to you. Move!" First Aid spots Ratchet and heads over to check in. Exactly what he's supposed to be doing in a triage situation wasn't something that they'd had a chance to cover, yet. "What do you want me to do?" he asks as soon as Ratchet pauses in giving orders for a klik. Ratchet needed to pause for a moment to think of where he wanted First Aid to work. He vents -- of all the times to send the intern out into the fray! "I want you to go keep an optic on that mob, over there," he says, hooking his thumb to those who have just walked into the backup area to await treatment. "For each one, I want a name, a description of the injury, a vent rate, and a fluid pressure -- coolant and energon, taken every two breems if you can manage it, two and a half if you can't. When any one of those changes, I need to know. Got it?" "Got it," First Aid nods, heading in the direction indicated. He pauses for a second, figures out the answer to his own question, and moves over to the wounded to begin collecting the information Ratchet requested. Lucky for Ratchet, Hammerstrike has suffered shrapnel injuries and proceeds to the repair bay per Ratchet's guidance. That doesn't stop the incoming wounded from coming in. One mech walks in, and another is hauled in on the back of an aid car. This mech is missing a leg, and is leaking Energon badly. "Hold it -- you're not going anywhere until that leak is stopped," Ratchet snarls at the mech on the aid car. "Get your stump over here!" First Aid crouches next to one of the wounded mech's who has sat down against the wall to wait where Ratchet indicated. "I'm First Aid - what's your designation?" He quickly and efficiently checks and records coolant and energon pressure. "Any injuries beside that? That looks like it hurt." First Aid looks at the burned plating on the mech's shoulder and chest. The Mech that came in seems to be more important to Ratchet then the one who was burned. The burned Mech seems stable enough to be triaged to a later time as his vitals are stable. *BOOOM!* the dome rocks with the last of the outside bombardment, followed by the sound of jet engines leaving. One last Mech is seen being hauled -the more appropriate word would be dragged- in from the front lines. He appears heavy as more than one are trying to haul him in. Lifeline is here also, and possibly doing first step triage -- sending the ones who can't arrive under their own power to the front of the real triage line. Some energon drips off Ratchet's hands as he wrestles with a temporary patch over a severed energon line. He's kneeling in front of his patient, muttering profanity as the next critical patient arrives before he's _not done_, damn it, and he gives the patch a solid yank to tighten it down before he stands up. "Pull up here," he calls to the incoming group, his voice rough. "What've you got?" Lifeline sees a trio of hauling Mechs tugging a smoldering Magnum towards Ratchet's triage area. It seems they are having kind of a difficult time with hauling the heavy Mech. It appears Magnum was hit dead-on with a heavy artillery shell due to him being in his protective Siege Mode. Boy, Jackknife is going to be -PISSED- First Aid moves to the next mech in the group that Ratchet assigned him to, collecting vitals and asking after the mech's injuries in a quiet, calm voice, recording the data into a summarized data burst for Ratchet. This mech's damage is also relatively minor, laser burns and shrapnel from the Seekers' barrage before the mech could get under cover. Lifeline sees Magnum's less than stellar arrival and steps into a clear space to transform and head toward the trio struggling to carry the injured mech. "Set him on the bed." This IS, after all, exactly what she was designed for. Ratchet strides over to Lifeline's bed, ready for the next patient. "Congratulations, soldier," he says, raising his voice so Lifeline can hear, "You've just earned yourself a front-of-line pass to the Medway. Not responsive when he gets there, he goes to stasis," he says, noting the artillery damage. "I'll be along in a minute." A mech in First Aid's troupe waves his arm feebly, then starts coughing energon. Magnum gets hefted up on to Lifeline's bed with some effort from the initial trio that was hauling him. Magnum is clearly not responsive to Ratchet's inquiry, having taken a full-on artillery shot. Magnum was literally a sitting duck out there as he was in his stationary defensive siege mode. "Primus on a pogo stick," Ratchet curses under his breath as he watches a spurt come out the previously stable mech's mouth. "Drag him out -- he's going to the 'bay!" First Aid says "On it." First Aid levers the coughing mech to his feet for the trip to med bay. Category:LogsCategory:2011 LogsCategory:Lifeline's LogsCategory:Ratchet's LogsCategory:Magnum's LogsCategory:First Aid's LogsCategory:Hammerstrike's Logs